This application relates generally to cooling within a gas turbine engine, and more particularly, to airfoil convective film cooling.
Typical gas turbine engines include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and to be utilized to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed in a compressor. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Some portions of the gas turbine engine can include variable vanes. It is known to use many rows of cooling holes distributed on the airfoil surface to provide film cooling at a single predefined stagnation point. As known, adjusting the variable vanes alters flow through the gas turbine engine. Adjusting variable vanes also alters flow to the blades axially downstream of the variable vanes.
Adjusting the variable vanes changes the position and characteristic shape of the stagnation point along the surface of the vane.